Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sword of Powers
by orangeowl13
Summary: Annabeth is in San Fran after the Giant war, with the seven and Nico at CHB she is rather lonely. Then they visit. Annabeth is happy, until they find a new demigod. Once at Camp she is claimed quickly, and on her first day finds Leo stabbed in the river. But it gets worse, when Leo wakes up his fire powers are gone and he can hardly walk. Can he be saved? T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**Hey guys! This fan fiction will be a multipart thing so after each story is completed check out my profile for the next part.**

**Prologue**

It was a few months after the Giant War and Annabeth Chase was back in school. Annabeth really didn't mind school but the school she was attending was in San Francisco. Away from camp, away from her friends, and away from Percy. Long story short, she was miserable. Her father, Fredrick Chase, began to notice her somber attitude and decided to do something about it.

**Annabeth POV**

I was maybe a week into school and I was already completely tired of it. I usually love school, but my grades were suffering because my nightmares kept me up at night. Percy was the only person who could calm me down and he was at Goode High in New York. At first I thought I would be fine because the Roman were my next-door neighbors, but the Romans aren't exactly comforting. Hazel, Frank, and Jason were always at CHB so I was basically alone.

_Rinnngggg_

Thank the gods school was finally over. I was looking forward to a nice weekend of disemboweling dummies in my backyard. However, the Fates (and my dad) had different plan for me.

I was walking out of the building when "suddenly" Grace Millers' foot draped across my path. I think she wanted me to trip. But I'm a demigod so I simply jumped over it. "See you Monday Grace." I called over my shoulder.

She smirked and said, "Whatever, were you invited to Will's party? Oh of course not, why would you. I forgot that Annabeth Chase has zero friends."

That comment struck a little to close to home. "Nice talking to you Grace and by the way. I know you're excited for Will's party, but you didn't need to put on your costume already."

Grace looked as if smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Ooohhh, get her Annie. Ain't no bitch gonna burn you like that."

I spun around and standing behind me was a sassy looking Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and… I couldn't see Percy anywhere.

"Hey Wise girl. Looking for someone?" said a voice from behind me.

For the second time today I spun around, but this time strong arms wrapped around my waist and an intoxicating blend of the sea and blue raspberry tickled my nose.

"Percy!" I turned around in his arms and broke free to give the rest of the seven (plus Nico) a hug. Grace was already forgotten, until she spoke that is.

"Annie, who are your friends." Grace purred. I noticed she was mostly looking at Percy and Jason. I was about to respond when Leo spoke up.

"Hey lady back off. We all know you hate Annabeth and that the only reason you are sticking around is because you what a piece of the Super- Sized Mcshizzle. Well I'm sorry but Team Leo is shutting down its gates for you. Pipes do your thing." Leo turned on his heel and left a spluttering Grace behind.

Piper walked up to Grace and said one word, "Go".

Grace did what Piper asked and left, her posy trailed behind.

"Finally, that girl was A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G." said Percy as soon as grace was out of earshot.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally managed to say.

"Disappointed Annabeth?" asked Nico.

"No, just confused."

Hazel spoke up then, "Your dad noticed you were acting kind of sad so he called us over to help cheer you up."

_Best dad ever_, I thought

"How long can you stay?"

This time Percy answered, "It really depends. Frank, Hazel, and Jason can only stay the weekend, Leo will be here for a week, Nico will be in and out, and Piper and I will be here until the day after Christmas."

I nearly died. Percy, and Piper of course, would be here for Christmas. A huge smile broke out on my face. "Well then. Let me show you guys around."

_End of Weekend_

It was sad to wave goodbye to Frank, Hazel, and Jason. But I was also slightly jealous. They didn't have to go to school the day after.

At the moment Nico was gone also so it was just Leo, Piper, Percy, and I getting ready for school.

I looked over at Piper who was showing me up, like always. Piper was dressed in a baggy tribal patterned t-shirt, rust colored jeans, and brown flip- flops.

I looked down at my own outfit. Gray shirt with a navy blue owl on it, jean bermuda shorts, and low rise black converse.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and laughed as Piper said, "We better be going. Leo has probably already set something on fire."

"At least Percy can put it out."

_Later that day_

I filed into English with Leo, Piper, and Percy trailing behind me. The teacher this period was a mean woman called Mrs. Freid. Behind her back we all called her Mrs. Fried because she always got these terrible fake tans. (**A.N. Ughh… I hate fake tans**)

As soon as the bell rang she began to speak, "Okay class, can anyone tell me why today is special? Hhmm… Nobody? Not even the brilliant Mrs. Chase?"

She looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"Pity, today is special because we have a pop quiz. Take out a pencil and shut up."

The class groaned. Mrs. Freid started to pass out the quiz and then announced, "The quiz is on Romeo and Juliet. Good luck."

I looked at the questions. They were too easy.

**Who were the two feuding families?**

Montague and Capulet

**To whom was Juliet betrothed?**

Paris

**In the first scene name two of the servants.**

Sampson and Gregory

**What Greek Myth is this story like? What was this myth used to explain?**

Pyramus and Thisbe, It was used to explain why the mulberry tree had dark leaves.

I walked out of the English classroom feeling confident. I could have been the only one judging from others expressions.

"That test was so hard. I'm pretty sure I only got the last one right." Complained Leo.

"Are you kidding? I found the quiz fairly simple."

Piper looked at me and said, "Annabeth you are the only one of us that has actually read the play."

Percy looked confused, "It's a play? I thought it was a book."

I couldn't help but laugh at his confused face, "Seaweed brain."

**Well…**

**I'll try to update everyday especially if I get some good feedback * ****hint hint *.**

**You didn't think that was the end did you? Cause it's not! This is going to end up being around 30,000 words.**

**And then there is the second, third, and maybe fourth part. YAY**

**See you guys around. Adios, yo tengo comer el helado y duerme. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance

**Second Chapter Time! Ok guys because I have to do a Disclaimer I brought in Uncle Rick to interview. YAYYYY!**

**Me: Mr. Riordan, are you in fact a male?**

**Rick: Umm… yes?**

**Me: Was that uncertainty?**

**Rick: No it was confusion.**

**Me: Moving on, are you 15 years old?**

**Rick: No, I have gray hair.**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Rick: Well then, goodbye.**

**Me: Wait! Can I have the Blood of Olympus right now, please?**

**Rick: No absolutely not.**

**Me: Fine.**

_A few weeks later…_

Pipers POV

Annabeth's school was hosting a Christmas dance the day before break started, which was the 19th of December. None of the others wanted to go but that tiny bit of Aphrodite in was screaming at me to go to the dance.

Long story short, Annabeth and I are currently helping each other get dressed.

Leo left a few weeks ago to update the Argo 2 so he could go find his girlfriend. And Jason was coming into town to take me to the dance. As I was zipping up Annie's dress I heard the doorbell ring.

Jason was here.

Annabeth must have noticed my excitement because she laughed and said, "Piper relax. Its just Jason."

I took a deep breath and looked at Annabeth's dress. It was gorgeous. She had purposely picked out a dress the color of Percy's eyes and the only one she could find was designer.

Annabeth bought it anyway. The dress hugged her curves and flounced out around the waist. It was completely lace and the back was like a "V" that reaches the middle of her back. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore very little make-up.

My dress on the other hand was a crimson color with a heart shaped neckline. It fell just above my knees and was one of the dresses that when you spin it flies up around you.

I also wore hardly any makeup and had a gold dagger necklace around my neck.

Annabeth and I both had our knives strapped to our thighs. Annabeth's voice broke me out of my reverie, "I think it's time to go downstairs."

"Oh um… yea. Let's go."

She took my arm and we walked down the stairs towards our waiting boyfriends.

Percy's POV

I was really nervous. This was our first dance together and I was about to wet myself.

Funny, even Tartarus wasn't this nerve-wracking.

I felt Jason nudge me towards the stairs and when I looked I was paralyzed. Annabeth had always been the most beautiful person in the world (to me at least) but as she walked down the stairs she was a whole different kind of beautiful.

"You look fantastic Wisegirl."

She blushes, "Thanks Seaweed Brain, you don't look to shabby yourself."

"I can only try."

"Lets go. I don't want to be late." Piper said suddenly.

"Right. Good thinking Pipes." Jason put his arm around his girlfriend, walked out the door, and toward the BMW that was taking us the dance.

"Ready Wisegirl?"

"Of course. This is only a silly high school dance. We have been through Tartarus, we can do this."

"As long as we're together."

_Twenty minutes later…_

Annabeth's POV

I was horrified.

The second I stepped into the gym I knew coming was a mistake. All around the room were people grinding against their dates. And sometimes not their dates.

As you can probably guess the four of us hung out around the food table for the first twenty minutes or so.

But then Percy got bored.

"Come on Wisegirl. Let's dance."

"If you think I am going to grind you are sadly mistaken." I say refusing.

"Annabeth, I respect and love you too much to ask that of you. Trust me, you'll be fine."

I warily agreed. Percy stopped once we reached the outskirts of the dance floor. He put my arms around his neck and then Percy put his hands around my waist. Then Percy began to dance to a completely different song than whatever techno crap was playing at the moment.

It was really sweet.

After a few minutes Piper and Jason joined us on the floor. And after them came a flood of self-respecting freshman.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a freshman with brown eyes and brown hair looking at me.

"Hello?" I asked uncertainly.

"Uh hi. My name is Eva and um… thanks for doing this non-grinding thing and stuff. Its really gross and this is my first dance so thanks for making it memorable… and stuff." She seemed really nervous even more so than a normal freshman.

"No problem. But it was really Percy's idea not mine. Although this might be the first good idea that Percy has ever had. I'm happy we made this night memorable."

Percy decided to speak up then, "What she said."

Eva smiled and hurried to join her other freshmen friends.

I slow danced with Percy for another hour before we both got too tired to dance any longer.

Once we were near the bleachers we both collapsed.

"You think with all the training we could dance for more than a hour." Percy remarked.

"Well I happen to be wearing heels thank you very much. What's your excuse?"

"I couldn't bear to spend one moment away for you." Percy exclaimed dramatically.

"Nice try Seaweed Brain. I'm not falling for it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone in a bright green dress approaching us. Before they could get too close I spun to face them.

It was Eva.

"Hi Eva. What's up?" Percy asked.

"Not much, but do you mind if I sit here? My friends ditched me."

I frowned and said, "They don't sound real friendly."

"Oh they aren't my real friends. I moved here a few weeks ago. My real friends are still in Michigan. I don't have any true friends here."

Percy and I share a look. Then he says, "That's not true. We are your friends."

She immediately brightened up, "Thanks. It means a lot."

Before I could reply a loud crash sounded throughout the room. Eva let out a panicked shriek and pointed towards the window.

Hundreds of monsters were starting to crawl through them.

**Cliffy? Maybe I dunno. All ships are canon by the way. In case you don't know what that means, here is a list of all the ships in this story…**

**Percabeth**

**Jasper**

**Frazel**

**Caleo**

**Gruinper**

**Tratie**

**ClarissexChris**

**and any others that pop up!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

**Alrighty then here is chapter 3, Battle Time! Jason watch out for flying bricks, they always seem to hit you. Someday you might get a concussion.**

Eva's POV

What the hell! I was just minding my own business, talking to my newest friends and suddenly_ things_ are coming in through the windows.

I am embarrassed to say that I my have shrieked against my will. Annabeth and Percy just looked like they expected this, which confused me.

"Piper, Jason" Annabeth called, "Get the students out of here! We will handle the monsters until you get back."

The girl who must be Piper nodded and started to herd the students out of the gym.

Annabeth pulled a knife from underneath her dress and Percy suddenly had a sword.

I yelped and said, "What in the effin world is going on!" They finally seemed to notice that I was still there.

"What do you see Eva?" asked Percy

"I see a bunch of creepy ass monsters climbing in through the gym window! What else would I see?"

"Possibly dogs and snakes? I don't really know. But you must either be a clear-sighted mortal or one of us. Do you have ADHD and/or dyslexia?" asked Percy

"ADHD and a very slight case of dyslexia. Like only my 'm' and 'w' get mixed up."

"She is one of us Percy." Then she turns to me and says, "Grab a weapon. When those things crawl into the room get ready to attack."

I looked around and saw a metal pole lying on the floor. I had no idea what its real purpose was and I didn't care.

All to soon the monsters were fully inside the room. There had to be hundreds of them in all. I cast a quick glance towards Percy and Annabeth, they both looked determined, but they didn't look scared. I felt another presence on the other side of me and turned to see Piper and Jason. And then the monsters charged.

Percy and Annabeth fought side-by-side moving fluently, like they were one being. Piper seemed to be talking to the monsters and for some reason it worked. Monsters were falling all about her.

Jason was sticking close to Piper. They were probably dating.

As for me, well the monsters were basically ignoring me. They were aiming for the bigger threats.

That was their first mistake. Back in Michigan I had been a second-degree black belt in Tae-Kwon-Do. I was nowhere near as good as Percy, Annabeth, Piper, or Jason. But I could hold my own.

I was running around whacking anything in sight. I probably looked ridiculous, running around waving the pole like a madman. I certainly got some odd stars from the monsters before they went unconscious.

Even though I was no expert I could clearly see we were losing. Percy was cut up and bruised. Annabeth's dress was destroyed and she seemed to be favoring her right ankle, Piper had a nasty gash on her forehead, and Jason had been hit in the head by a brick and was barely conscious.

"Eva!" I heard Annabeth yell. I raced over and she said, "Take these and make a rainbow. Then say 'O Fleecy do me a solid, show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter'. Tell her the location and what is going on. Hurry!"

I raced out of the gym and towards the science classroom. Just last week we had made rainbows using these prism thingies. I found one and did what Annabeth said, pretty soon a pretty girl appeared through the mist.

"Excuse me? Reyna?"

She whirled around and saw me through the rainbow.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Eva Parker. Annabeth sent me to talk to you. We are at Robinson High School and we are currently under attack by scores of monsters and we need help. Like now."

Reyna nods, "Very well. We will be there in ten minutes, can you hold them off until then?"

"I think so, I mean Jason is almost unconscious and my only weapon is a metal pole. So… yea."

She looked horrified, "I take it back, we will be there in five minutes. Hold on."

Then she broke the connection. I raced back into the gym and saw Jason passed out on the floor, Percy and Annabeth were obviously tired and Piper was bleeding heavily. I raced over to Jason and tried to grab his sword, but it was way to heavy so I changed tactics.

This time I started to spin while holding on to the heavy sword. I directed myself towards the fray and joined the fight. Well, kind of. I couldn't stop spinning so I became a spinning tornado of death.

Cue more strange stars from monsters. And Annabeth. And Piper. But not Percy, he was laughing his head off.

I couldn't take it anymore I was going to vomit. Finally I let go of the sword and it went flying through the crowd, killing monsters along the way.

It was perfect timing, Reyna chose that exactly moment to walk in. With an army!?

Whaaaat?

The army charged into battle and did it in perfect formation too. An African American girl rushed over to me.

"Are you Eva?"

"Yea?"

"I found this dagger in our storerooms. Reyna said you needed a weapon so here you go." She said smiling.

"Thanks. What is your name?"

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Hazel. And I have to go, duty calls."

Hazel raced away from me and towards a Chinese looking guy. I was still admiring the fight when groan startled my peace.

It was Jason.

"Dammit. Did I pass out again?"

"Yup, sorry."

"It's cool, when did the Romans get here?"

"That's who they are? I rainbow chatted with Reyna and she agreed to come and help."

"Rainbow chatted? It is called Iris messaging. It's a Greek thing."

_Rainbow chatting makes more sense_, I thought.

"Go fight, Jason. Piper doesn't want to do all the work. Get up. Shoo!"

I pushed him into the fight and then joined myself. It was terrifying. Death everywhere I looked, it was mostly monsters dying but every now and then a Roman would be lying on the floor.

Then suddenly the fighting stopped. I was frozen in place, unable to move even my pinky. The person who froze us walks up to Percy and sneers.

"Hello son of Poseidon. Remember me? You probably don't, the last time we met grapevines were swallowing me. But I'm back with an army and this nifty little piece. While I have you here I will let you get caught up with another old friend."

Out of the back of the monsters walked a half man half bull hybrid.

And it was looking directly at Percy.

Percy's POV

I really hate Dr. Thorn right now. He wasn't even giving me a chance; I was going to be killed by the Minotaur.

How ironic.

I prepared myself for the blow and said 'I love you' to everybody one last time. Mentally of course.

As the Minotaur started to charge the shadows behind Dr. Thorn begin to broil. Nico steps out of the shadows and takes the piece from Thorn. After stabbing him in the gut, obviously. Then Minotaur and I switch places, suddenly I'm the one moving and he is the frozen one. It gives me great pleasure to see him as dust again.

The battle starts back up after Nico crushes the globe under his heel. I see Annabeth looking beautiful as see attacks a monster. Jason found his sword lying were Eva had dropped it. Frank and Hazel are cutting down monsters as a team with Piper and Reyna right behind them.

The biggest surprise though was that Eva had gone back to her pole instead of using her knife. Then it hit me, she had probably never used a weapon before. I am such a Seaweed Brain. I join Eva and kill the monsters that she has already stunned. It is a pretty good strategy if you ask me.

Fairly soon the monster are gone and it is just us demigods left in the damaged gym. I'll probably get the blame for it. I always do.

I join Annabeth in trying to catch the Romans to thank them for their help. We should have just stuck around Nico. Everybody was trying to reach him at once. He looked a little flustered.

Hazel was the one to rescue him with an announcement, "Everyone! Hey over here!"

Once she had everyone attention she spoke again.

"Ok then. Frank and I stepped out of the building to clean up the outside a bit when we discovered this buried in the ground. Not only that but it was calling to me. The sword wanted to be found. But that isn't the weirdest part; there is no hilt on this sword. It is just a blade."

Then she holds the blade up and I hear a startled gasp from behind me.

It was Eva; she kept glancing from the sword to her dagger. Annabeth was the first to realize why.

"Eva you are brilliant! Hazel, the dagger you gave Eva must be the hilt. The design matches up and you have to admit, that is a awfully big hilt for a dagger."

Eva acts on her hunch and starts to walk forward. When she reaches Hazel, she politely takes the sword from her. We all watch as Eva slips the dagger into the empty end of the sword.

A light flashes and Eva lets out a scream of pure agony. Yet she doesn't let go of the sword.

Piper rushes forward and catches Eva before she hits the ground. Piper's eyes suddenly widen in surprise. "Annabeth you need to see this. Percy you should come too."

We both rush forward and I see why Piper was confused. There, on Eva's left arm was a tattoo. One that hadn't been there before.

**Whoo done. Longest chapter yet, I am so proud.**

**So guys I would appreciate any feedback I get. Flames just tell me I need to get better so please tell me what you thought. Bye! Have a fantablous day amigos.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Introduction

**Sorry for not updating in forever. I use my school laptop and they blocked fanfiction. No worries, I got it back. Obviously. Anyway here is the way overdue Chapter 4.**

Eva's POV

The pain was intense. A blinding flare of white-hot fire raced through my body, it pinged against every nerve I had. Luckily, it was over quickly. When I could see again I noticed everyone was staring at me. "What?"

Annabeth spoke first, "You passed out and look at your arm Eva."

With my pulse racing I looked at my arm. I was expecting it to be horribly mutilated or something. What I got was a tattoo. It was completely black and looked like flames winding up my arm. It wrapped around my entire arm, from wrist to shoulder. I should have been terrified, but in truth I was worried about what my parents would say. Pretty soon I realized that everyone was expecting me to say something, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "Well this is new."

"That's it? That's all you say?" said a skinny blond Roman with a sneer.

"Would you rather have me pass out again? Cause I can if you want me to, I do it all the time. Or do you want me to freak out and have a panic attack; I'm sufficient in those too. Oh I get it! You want me to punch people, right? I suppose you are volunteering yourself then?" I retort. Usually I got along with everyone, but this kid just really pissed me off.

The kids' mouth opens and closes a few times before he turns on his heel and walks away. A few people snicker, and Percy, Jason, and Reyna are grinning.

"Eva, can you follow me." Said Percy after he stops smiling.

"Am I in trouble? If it's because of the whole light show thing, I swear I didn't mean to."

Percy smiles and says, "No, I just need to talk to you."

I cast one last look at the assembled group of teenagers, get up, and then turn to Percy, "Coming."

Percy POV

After walking for a few minutes we stopped behind the school.

"Okay, so why exactly did you take me back here?"

"Eva… You've learned about the Greek gods before, right?"

"Yeah, in sixth grade. Why?"

I hate this part. The anticipation, the nervousness, and the hope that they don't think I'm insane. I've seen it all, "The gods are still around. And sometimes, when they get bored, they have kids with mortals. The offspring are known as demigods or half bloods. I am one off the demigods; everyone on that lawn is a demigod. You are a demigod." I pause and wait for her reaction.

"Okay… so one of my parents is a god?"

"You're taking this awfully well."

"Well, I guess it makes sense. It kind of explains all the weird stuff that I have seen today. So I guess I understand. Who is my parent?"

"I don't know yet. You'll probably be claimed when we get to camp. Are you missing one parent, or is one of them not your actual parent?"

"My dad. My mom had me then remarried."

"Then your dad is the god."

"Wait a minute. A few seconds ago you said 'when we get to camp', am I going somewhere?"

I flinch. "Um, yeah?"

"Where?"

She doesn't sound sad, Eva sounds more eager than anything else. "Long Island, New York."

Eva looks ecstatic. Her eyes are wide with excitement and she is bouncing on her heels. "When do we leave?"

"Well we should probably go to your house, so you can pack, and after that we can leave."

"Let's go! I want to get out of this hellhole as soon as possible."

I frown, "What do you mean?"

She grimaces and then says, "Well, my home life is kind of messed up. My younger half-sister, Giselle, gets all the attention. She is in this fancy music school and will probably be famous one day. And then there is me. I'm the bastard child with dyslexia and ADHD, not to mention the syncopy and frequent panic attacks. I'm a no good, worthless mess in their eyes. I'm ready for a change. I'm ready for a place where I'm like everybody else and I fit in."

During Eva's speech I secretly glance at her exposed wrists, checking for scars. I find none.

"Hey Percy, you won't see any scars. I'm terrified of blood and I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would never cut. Don't worry, I'm strong." And then she smiles. I can't help smile back. Eva just warms you. She is such a strong, brave person that you can't help but smile around her. I throw my arm around her shoulders and begin to steer her back to the Romans. Eva flinches and pulls away. "Sorry but um… what about Annabeth? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

I laugh and say, "Don't worry I'm not making a move. I love Annabeth. I just am beginning to see you as a little sister."

Eva sighs in relief. "Good, I was worried for a second."

A sudden thought hits me as we are walking, "Hey Eva how old are you?"

"I've been 14 since November 30."

She isn't too late then. I smile, "Cool, lets get back to the others so we can get out of San Francisco."

"I'd like that very much. Shall we?" Eva gives me her elbow, when I take it she begins to skip back to everyone else.

Eva's POV

Annabeth, Percy, and Piper escort me back to my house. Jason had to go back to his camp. Not the same one as I was going to apparently.

My house was a huge brownstone with white trim and a bright red door.

My bike was lying in the front yard in the middle of my mom's garden. Don't get me wrong. I like plants. But my mom is a bitch who loves her garden. So I destroyed it. Whoo…

I lead the three of them to my door. Piper had leant me her jacket, just to be safe. My mom was the one who answered the door.

She fake smiles and says, "Eva, darling. Welcome home! How was the dance?"

"Fine"

Annabeth speaks up, "May we come in Mrs. Parker? It is quite cold out here."

"Of course" she drawls.

"Madame" says Piper "Eva has qualified for an educational trip to New York. We would love to have her on board."

Mother purses her lips, "When do you leave?"

"Immediately." Percy announces.

She smiles, "Eva can go. On one condition."

"Name it."

"That this is free."

"All expenses paid." Piper looks like she wants to strangle mom, but she manages to hold herself back.

Mother turns to me, "Go pack, the adults are going to talk down here."

"Yes, Mother."

When she turns around I stick my tongue out at her and mime kicking her in the shins. It makes me feel better, like the therapy sessions I used to have.

I make it to my room and look at it. The cold gray walls and my enormous bed with the red sheets and my favorite spot in the whole room, my white stained bookshelf and the nook where I read. Most of the room was my mom's idea, not the bookshelf, which is all mine. I have dyslexia and it was really bad for a while, but I got over it because I loved reading so much. I read everything and even volunteered in class. I messed up a lot and the other kids would laugh and yet I never gave up. The insults rolled right off me. But then my best friend, my grandfather, and my dog all died within months of each other. It sent me into depression. That's when the therapy and the meds started. It sucked, a lot. But I dealt with it and came out of it stronger than ever before. Then the worst thing possible happened, I moved. Across the country and I was my mom's idea. She didn't even use the better job excuse; she said it was because she wanted to. What about me! Your depressed daughter!

I shake myself out of my thoughts and begin to pack. I grab my brown suitcase and shove three pairs of tight, blue, skinny jeans into it. Then I grab a dark gray sweatshirt and put that in. My black converse and few headbands find their way in. And lastly, a flowy black top is carefully folded and placed in the suitcase. I loved that top. I randomly found it on my front porch during my 13th birthday party. It was from my dad, my real one. The god. Wow…

Quickly I grab my denim messenger bag and place a few books in it. My favorites.

I change into blue jeggings and a red tank top. I don't have time to brush my hair so I put it in a quick braid. My favorite gray coat and black combat boots complete my ensemble **(A/N: Probably spelled that wrong…)**.

I race downstairs to save the demigods from the clutches of my evil mother.

When I arrive I can clearly see relief on all the demigods faces.

"Well thank you Mrs. Parker for the lovely discussion on bloomers of the 18th century. But Eva has arrived and it is time for us to depart." Annabeth concluded.

Mother turns to look at me, "Good-bye Eva. I will count down the hours until your return."

"Sure you will, bitch." I mumble under my breath.

"Let's go Eva. Don't want to miss the bus." Piper ushers me out the door with Percy and Annabeth on our heels.

"Gods she was awful." Percy declares.

"You summed it up perfectly Seaweed Brain."

"So how are we getting to New York?" I ask.

Annabeth is the one to respond, "While the lovely conversation with your mother was happening I 'went to the bathroom' and IMed Butch. He should be here soon with the chariot."

"We are taking a chariot across the country?"

Piper laughs, "It's a flying chariot that is extremely fast and can get us to Long Island in minutes."

I can feel my eyes widen, "Really?"

"Oh yeah, and there it is now."

I look up, and sure enough a chariot with flying horses is descending from the sky. It soon lands in front of us and the guy inside the chariot turns to us, "If you're going to camp get in. I want to get going."

I step into the chariot slowly, not wanting to fall. Piper, Percy, and Annabeth climb in a lot faster than I did. And as soon as Annabeth is securely in the chariot, Butch flicks the reigns and we take to the sky.

**Wow that was long…**

**It was for me okay!**

**Anyway in this chapter we learn a bit more about Eva. Unfortunately not all of what happened to her is fiction. A lot of her story is pulled from my life. My best friend didn't die but they did move across the country. I never moved and I have not gotten over my depression yet. So yeah…**

**Also, my family is very supportive and they love me very much.**

**That's about it! See you guys next time. **

**Peace Out, orangeowl13**


End file.
